The immediate objective of this proposal is to do the research for and writing of the history of pediatric clinical psychoendocrinology and psychosexology in the Johns Hopkins Pediatric Endocrine Clinic. This Clinic, the first of its kind worldwide, was founded by Lawson Wilkins, M.D., in 1946. In 1951 he foresaw the need for psychohormonal research, with special reference to the prevention of unwanted virilization in the CAH (congenital adrenal hyperplasia) syndrome of female pseudohermaphroditism with the newly discovered hormone, cortisol. The person he recruited having been myself, history and autobiography overlap chronologically and will continue to do so, in part, in the book proposed in this present grant application. The necessary information will be retrieved from voluminous records published and unpublished, and from library resources and online data bases. The initial draft of the Table of Contents will be amended and augmented if the writing so dictates. The long-term objective of the book is to provide psychohormonal and psychosexological researchers and health care providers with the information that will enable them to heed Santayana's famous warning to those who do not know their history, namely that they "are condemned to repeat it"-- as, for example, in today's revival of the nature/nurture debate.